dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vibe85
What's up? Hey, Vibe. Actually, I don't believe in Noobs, because I'm so often one myself, but I give you a hearty welcome to the site. It's nice to see another big fan of the Question around here, he's always been my favorite. Speaking of, anytime you ever have a question about anything or need advice on a problem, don't hesitate to ask me or one of the other regulars. I remember I found it a little difficult at first to get started on the site, but then it gets really smooth almost immediately when you get a feel for things. We're a pretty well mingled community, and if you really want to jump right in feel free to participate on the forums. Those are just a good way to get to meet everybody, and to have everybody meet you. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Questions I saw your User page and you were asking about getting an email address and image copyright. If your school doesn't provide an email address, can you get one through Gmail? I don't recall if they need another valid address or not. Maybe a friend could help you out in setting one up. In terms of images -- yeah, none of us are copyright experts by any means. I made a little template to add to an image description. Put in under an Image description, and it creates a little disclaimer. See the image Image:Jaygarrick.jpg for an example of its use. It's not much help, but it's a start. --Roygbiv666 23:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Kevin Smith Hi Vibe! It's funny, I'm not that huge of a Kevin Smith fan, actually. That wiki just happens to be a project I'm helping out on at the moment. I left you a message on your user page too. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:33, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Cool! Lookin forward to seein ya round those parts. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) External Links There are a couple of handy tricks you should know. Of course, the easiest way to make a link is just and the text you want to show up following a space after the url. That shows up like this. For linking to wikipedia, you just type in Wikipedia:Example, and the link will take you wherever you need to go. IMDB:Batman is a little dysfunctional, but it gets you to IMDB. The central wikia is a lot simpler. W:Entertainment. We have special accommodations for things like the Marvel Database, where you can type in MDP:Comics and it will take you to the according page over there. And here's the cool thing. You can actually link to any other wikias by typing w:c:wikianame:article, replacing "wikianame" with the exact name of the wikia according to its page on Wikia.com, and the article being whatever you want to link to. w:c:greenarrow:Green Arrow: Escape From Super Max. Have fun with those, ask me any questions if you have them, and always remember to pipe those links so you don't leave those ugly looking things all over the place. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC)